Sang Neuf A La Rédaction
by Eyael
Summary: Gaston Lagaffe: Après un événement inattendu, Gaston et les autres vont de surprise en surprise. Surtout quand une nouvelle se présente à la rédaction et que les choses commencent à changer sans qu'on sache où cela conduira...


**Chapitre 1 : Un départ inattendu**

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Franquin, seule Johanne est à moi.

Travailler dans une rédaction publiant chaque semaine un journal destiné à la jeunesse était habituellement agréable. En plus, la plupart des dessinateurs : Tillieux, Walthéry, Peyo ou Roba et Franquin étaient très sympa.  
Le problème c'était qu'à présent, il y avait une solide concurrence à cause de Pilote, Le journal de Mickey, Tintin et Pif Gadget.  
Ca devenait vraiment de plus en plus dur de maintenir le niveau et de réussir à vendre assez d'exemplaires tout comme de donner aux lecteurs chaque semaine l'envie d'acheter le Spirou suivant.

Du travail, du travail encore et toujours du travail ! En plus c'était un vrai tonneau des danaides, on terminait quelque chose pour qu'on se retrouve avec deux fois plus à abattre ensuite !  
Même pas le temps de prendre un peu de temps pour soi, même le week end le soir après le boulot à peine le temps de dîner d'avoir une petite heure pour se détendre et ensuite aller se reposer car le lendemain, on ré attaquait !  
Les dernières vacances remontaient à six mois et semblaient appartenir à un lointain passé.  
« Une réunion de la plus haute importance dès le matin, un concours à organiser, et toujours pas de nouvelles de Tillieux qui devait nous fournir le dessin de couverture ! Sans oublier le gaffeur, qui sait à quoi on aura droit ? Sans doute à de la morue à la fraise ou de la chimie amusante ?  
ou plus simplement une invasion d'escargots ou de souris ?  
J'en ai vraiment jusque là moi de tout ! Marre, mais alors MARRE ! »  
Tout en appelant l'ascenseur et allumant sa pipe, Prunelle fataliste se prépara à cette « si agréable journée »  
Là, ça ne ce serait vraiment pas le moment pour qu'il y ait une petite coquille… Faudrait que ça marche comme des roulettes et que tout le monde y mette du sien !

* * *

 _Peu après la réunion_

Ouuuuuh, y a de l'orage dans l'air, gaffe aux dégâts, songea Lebrac en regardant Gaston se lever et pour une fois ne pas être de bonne humeur. Mieux valait se mettre aux abris bien au chaud dans son atelier et fissa!

Mais qu'est ce qui se passait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui pour que Prunelle soit imbuvable même avec lui? Car lui aussi une heure plus tôt s'était fait enguirlander avec au tableau des reproches ses retards chroniques et son manque de sérieux.

Ok tout le monde avait droit d'avoir des mauvais jours mais, là tout de même ! Lebrac avait du se contenir pour ne pas envoyer sur les roses son ami et se concentrer uniquement sur son illustration.

Dans un autre bureau, deux employés se regardaient en chien de faïence, sans qu'on sache exactement ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Le chat avait choisi de décamper vite du bureau, sentant la tension monter très vite alors que la mouette perchée sur une armoire observait ce qui se passait d'un œil noir.

Toujours est il que Gaston, poing serré sentant l'énervement poindre lança une réplique cinglante . Se faire traiter d'irrécupérable et bon à rien, non mais et puis quoi encore ?

-De toutes façons, toi il faut toujours que tu cherches la petite bête là où il n'y en a pas! A toujours chercher des inconvénients et faire un fromage pour des petits riens !

-Maismaiamais c'est amusant ça! Railla Prunelle dont le teint avait viré au rouge vif. Bien sûr, rien ne va jamais, parce que VOUS GASTON LAGAFFE, vous ne faites jamais rien pour arranger les choses! On se demande vraiment à quoi vous pouvez servir! Si ce n'est à cumuler les gaffes !

Ce qui me surprend c'est que vous n'ayez pas encore trouvé une catastrophe à provoquer, heureux danger public que vous êtes!

-Toi de toutes façons, si j'avais inventé la roue, tu m'aurais mis des bâtons dedans! Cria Gaston en faisant un geste de la main, en pétard.

Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est râler et voir les choses en noir! Tu sais quoi, continua Gaston sur sa lancée piqué au vif et bah moi je préférais travailler avec Fantasio! Lui au moins il était un peu plus fantaisiste et sympathique que toi !

Franchement, te supporter, c'est du sport, l'habituel gaffeur jeta un regard plus que noir à son supérieur.

-Comment?! ME supporter? S'indigna Prunelle de plus en plus énervé. Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi d'un espèce de grand mollusque quasi apathique ne fichant rien, n'inventant que de pures clowneries parfaitement inutiles? Et je passe sur votre tambouille infecte et vos animaux infernaux !

C'est tout simple: Dante vous a oublié en parlant de l'Enfer! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous et de TOUTES VOS GAFFES! SI CA NE TENAIT QU A MOI, OUSTE DU VENT! ET JE DIRAIS: BON DEBARRAS!

-HEBIN, JE TE RETOURNE LE COMPLIMENT, PRUNELLE LE TYRAN ! ENQUIQUINEUR DE PREMIERE CLASSE ! Hurla Gaston.

Le téléphone choisit cet instant pour se mettre à sonner créant un répit.

-Tu devrais aller décrocher, grogna Gaston. Mais compte plus sur moi pour t'adresser la parole. C'est FI NI, Terminé!

-Ah oui, comme si j'en avais envie... Vous divaguez, SOMBRE ABRUTI ! rétorqua de manière cinglante Prunelle avant de claquer la porte qui trembla, pour aller décrocher le téléphone.  
Lebrac essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, difficile quand son bureau n'était pas loin de celui de Gaston mais tout de même quelle engueulade !  
Ca risquait de ne pas rester secret très longtemps ce qui venait de se passer, ça se répandrait comme une trainée de poudre.

 _Effectivement, au moment de la pause déjeuner…_

Quelle grossièreté, vraiment! Oser être aussi désagréable surtout avec Mr Gaston. Je ne lui adresserais plus jamais la parole, grinça Jeanne en levant son joli nez indignée par ce qui s'était passé.

-Ca, faut dire que là... observa Lebrac en refermant son tube de bleu. Mais tout de même soyons réalistes: il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver un jour ou l'autre! C'est pas toujours facile chaque jour...

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas défendre Monsieur Gaston!

-J'ai pas dit ça, je l'adore, c'est un gars super sympa protesta Lebrac. Mais comme tout le monde, parfois y a des disputes.

Ca devrait se tasser, z'en faites donc pas pour ça, temporisa il.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, dit Jeanne. Après tout ça lui arrivait à elle aussi de se disputer et après quelque temps, on finissait par se rabibocher.

Toujours était il qu'elle avait vraiment été surprise en passant devant la porte de Gaston et en entendant d'aussi violents éclats de voix.

-De notre coté, faisons comme si de rien n'était. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, acheva Lebrac content de pouvoir enfin interrompre son travail.

Pourtant, trois jours plus tard, les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout améliorées : entre Gaston qui s'était mis à bouder et Prunelle enfermé la plupart du temps dans son bureau ne prenant presque plus le temps de discuter un petit peu.  
La dispute haute en couleur avait laissé des traces puisque tous les deux ne s'adressaient plus du tout la parole, s'évitaient, mais quand ils se croisaient c'était un échange de regards noirs.  
Il semblait bien que c'en était fini de leur bonne entente habituelle.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée, on était le mercredi matin : autrement dit une journée assez chargée pour boucler le journal avant de l'envoyer à l'imprimerie, commencer à sélectionner les récits courts, téléphoner aux dessinateurs…  
Pour chacun, c'était une journée normale parmi tant d'autres, cependant il manquait quelque chose ou plus précisément quelqu'un. Ce qui inquiétait un peu Lebrac : il était dix heures et demie du matin, tout de même et c'était la seconde journée sans que Prunelle soit là et pas d'explications non plus. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes à Gaston qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré et trouvait que ça leur faisait enfin des vacances. Il déclara ensuite qu'il ne s'excuserait pas parce que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.  
Si il n'y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs à cause de leur conduite stupide et bornée à tous les deux. Mais au moins, ni l'un ni l'autre ne demandait à Lebrac de servir de messager, ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs refusé catégoriquement. Qu'ils règlent leurs brouilles tous seuls ces deux là !  
A cet instant, la jolie secrétaire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver craquante entra dans l'atelier déposant les courriers.  
Une enveloppe avec un tampon et l'adresse d'un cabinet médical attira l'attention du dessinateur.  
Il prit la lettre la tourna dans tous les sens avant que l'artiste ne le rejoigne, sa mouette sur l'épaule.  
-M'enfin, qu'est ce qui ce passe Lebrac ?  
-Sais pas… On a reçu cette lettre, je sais pas d'où ça vient et pourquoi elle nous est adressée.  
Avec hésitation, Lebrac ouvrit la lettre avant d'en extirper un papier ressemblant furieusement à une ordonnance, commença à la lire et… pâlit avant de s'asseoir et de pousser un soupir d'accablement.  
-Hébin quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a quelque chose de très grave, dit Gaston en se saisissant de l'ordonnance et de la lire à son tour.  
Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de Gaston se décomposait. Il en savait à présent ce qui se passait : sans qu'il leur en parle, Prunelle avait été voir un médecin, et ce dernier avait diagnostiqué un gros surmenage et une dépression nerveuse bien entamée qui résultaient d'une surcharge de pression et de travail. Un arrêt de travail d'au moins deux mois se révélait indispensable sous peine de quoi les choses pouvaient s'aggraver.

Il avait besoin de s'asseoir assez choqué par ces quelques lignes, et dans une autre enveloppe, une copie d'un arrêt de travail.

Lebrac observait Gaston ne rien faire mais c'était différent de d'habitude, depuis que la lettre était arrivée il n'était plus tout à fait le même.

Il se sentait mal, assez mal, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir compris à quel point il avait contribué à ce fameux résultat. Que ce qui se passait, c'était surtout de sa faute et que la dernière chose qu'ils aient fait c'est s'engueuler!

Il s'occupait à peine de ses animaux, et ne roupillait même plus!

-Tu comptes rester dans cet état encore longtemps? Tu sais ça ne sera pas très long! Dit Lebrac sur un ton encourageant.

Un coup de mou, ça arrive à tout le monde. Allez Gaston, c'est pas en restant planté là que tu changeras quelque chose! Si tu veux, après le boulot, on ira boire une bière en faisant une partie de billard! Ca lui changerait à lui aussi les idées, cette absence lui pesait : ils travaillaient ensemble depuis tellement de temps et étaient deux bon copains. Comment avait il pu ne pas suspecter un truc bizarre ? Voir que son ami avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude, plus accro au tabac et au café et que ça pouvait cacher quelque chose ?  
Lui demander si il allait bien et si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Pas de réponse. Ca l'inquiétait.

Gaston, hého Gaston, dis quelque chose! Insista Lebrac qui commençait à s'inquiéter de l'état de Gaston. Si lui aussi se mettait à déprimer, on n'était pas sortis de l'auberge.

-J'ai été un parfait idiot. Ce qui arrive c'est de ma faute, dit il d'une voix éteinte.

Si j'essayais de travailler un peu plus, tout serait comme d'habitude.

-Mais non! Protesta Lebrac. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien à vraiment te reprocher.

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, soupira Gaston toujours aussi triste et se sentant coupable.

La rédaction semblait bien vide à présent, ça manquait d'ambiance...

-Non! Je suis sérieux sur le coup là! Répondit plus fermement Lebrac dans l'espoir de réconforter son ami et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ecoute, tu te rends pas compte de tout le boulot qu'on doit se farcir et ce dans des délais impossibles! Du travail non stop, neuf heures chaque jour et des fournisseurs jamais contents. En plus on a tous les trente six du mois des remerciements pour ce qu'on fait.

Et le boulot qu'a Prunelle, c'est un vrai gouffre sans fond! M'étonne pas qu'il en puisse plus !

Il te connaît trop bien , tu sais, tu es énervant mais t'es pour rien là dedans! Franchement depuis le nombre d'années qu'on bosse ensemble, si un truc comme ça avait du arriver, binmonvieux ! Il serait déjà arrivé !

-Tu en es sur, demanda Gaston, commençant à moitié croire son ami.

-Certain, affirma Lebrac en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'artiste pour le réconforter. Allez, oublie ça et dis toi que les choses reviendront vite à la normale (du moins je l'espère, songea il pour lui même)

-Oah, on part a quelle heure prendre une bière, demanda Gaston qui avait recouvré un peu d'enthousiasme tout comme Lebrac pour ne pas se laisser abattre et ne pas se laisser ronger par la culpabilité…  
Qu'ils réussissent l'un comme l'autre à vivre avec les récents événements, que la vie devait continuer et la rédaction continuer à tourner.

* * *

Oah, y avait pas à dire c'était vraiment mieux à présent! Personne pour hurler à cause du courrier en retard, pester contre ses deux petits brigands adorés et la possibilité de vraiment pouvoir se reposer! Enfin la possibilité aussi de pouvoir vaquer librement à ses occupations, se faire des sardines à la chantilly, accorder sa guitare et en jouer mais... il y avait tout de même comme un vide sans un collègue. Même si les rapports n'étaient pas toujours au beau fixe

Gaston avait fini par retomber dans sa nonchalance habituelle, laissant son inquiétude.

Même si c'était bizarre de voir la rédaction aussi calme.

Ce qui l'avait étonné, c'est de voir ce matin une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas garer son vélo et entrer à la rédaction.

En gentleman, il lui avait ouvert la porte et elle était passée devant lui se contentant d'un bref merci.

Bah, une stagiaire peut être, s'était il dit.

Tandis que le chat ronronnait paisiblement sur ses genoux, quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

-M'enfin, quoi encore? Bon entrez! dit il mollement.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit une voix féminine. Tu es bien Gaston Lagaffe?

Gaston dévisagea la nouvelle venue et fût très surpris: c'était la fille qu'il avait aperçu il y avait trois heures de cela.

-Boh, Bin oui c'est moi, répondit il. Heu, dites mademoiselle, vous ne croyez pas que vous vous êtes trompée d'étage? Les secrétaires, c'est le second, d'ailleurs ça lui faisait penser qu'il devrait dire bonjour à M'oiselle Jeanne.

-Non, je sais parfaitement où je suis, répliqua elle en s'avançant d'un pas résolu un sourire froid et déterminé aux lèvres. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me suives, il y a une réunion importante et tu y es convié, sans délai d'attente, précisa elle.

Gaston observait avec attention son interlocutrice: grande au moins 1,70 mètre, des cheveux blond clair lui tombant sur les épaules, des yeux d'un bleu très clair mais intenses. Sa peau était très pâle, mais ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, vêtue d'un pantalon qui découvrait ses chevilles, elle portait un joli chemisier rouge bordeaux et avait une fine chaine d'or à son bracelet.

-M'enfin, mais je ne peux pas j'avais un travail urgent et mon chat...

-Ca attendra, il faut savoir faire des concessions, répondit elle en lui lançant un regard plus soutenu comme pour le défier de la contredire.

-Alors je te laisse deux minutes pour préparer le matériel de votre travail urgent, vérifier que le chat n'a besoin de rien et tu me suis. Merci.

Quelle froideur, quelle rigidité, et pourtant... Il ne voulait même pas lui désobéir. Sans doute parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas et que la base du savoir vivre était de ne pas trop contredire les femmes.

-Pfouuuh des réunions, il n'y a que ça! c'est vraiment tuant ce métier, soupira il en poussant le chat.

Meuh dites donc, comment connaissez vous mon nom? demanda il, étonné qu'une inconnue sache qui il est. A moins que ces sots ne se soient moqués de lui ne se privant pas pour colporter des ragots.

-Rien de plus normal de connaitre les noms de ses futurs collaborateurs, répondit la blonde en levant un regard supérieur. Mais si tu désires parler, faisons le en marchant. Et je suis persuadée que ton chat survivra à ton absence. Les autres nous attendent.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher, ce que cette mystérieuse inconnue lui avait dit trottait dans la tête de Gaston qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait et estimait qu'il avait droit à des explications. Il s'arrêta alors dans le couloir, bras croisés, une seconde plus tard la jeune étrangère s'arrêta levant un regard interrogatif.

-J'aimerais quand même bien savoir qui tu es! Je ne veux pas dire mais pfouuuh t'es bien familière toi, et pas très bavarde! Fit il remarquer abandonnant le vouvoiement.

-C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas vraiment présentée, excuse moi, répondit elle d'un ton calme et légèrement impatient. Je m'appelle Johanne, Johanne Esbjerg je viens du Danemark et comme je te l'ai dit, je serais ta collaboratrice. Mais je vais expliquer tout ça plus en profondeur, quand on sera tous ensemble.

Collaboratrice? M'enfin qu'est ce que c'était que cette nouvelle? D'où ça sortait et qu'entendait elle par là?

Toujours était il qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette fille débarquée d'on ne sait où.

A suivre

Note 1 : Franquin a toujours dit que Prunelle avait remplacé Fantasio mais de façon plus grinçante. Il avait ajouté que c'était le genre de type qui était capable de stresser pour tout, même pour un train à prendre et finirait par faire une dépression nerveuse. J'ai donc exploré cette éventualité.  
Note 2 : Johanne n'a pas l'intention de se montrer familière ou impolie. Dans les pays scandinaves, on a l'habitude de tutoyer tout le monde y compris patron/ employés.


End file.
